


Reflections: Bard

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente), SperoDeoVolente



Series: Snippets [12]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/SperoDeoVolente
Summary: Bard is wandering. He stumbles across a mortal couple enjoying the outdoors.





	Reflections: Bard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! This is one of the more mature Reflections. Nothing too detailed or graphic but it's deserving of the rating.

“Bong,” Bard raced through the large forest. It sang with the sounds of life. Spring was here with a bounty of new life and warm sunshine. Bard slowed. He paused in his wandering. Not far ahead of him were two humans enjoying the outdoors intimately. A small young with hair like gold was on top on a much larger man. Both of them had discarded their protective layers on the abused plant life. Soft words of endearment, low moans and… They both paused and stared back at him. The woman smirked and started to move her hips faster. Bard buried his face in his palm. Only mortals. Yup, it was definitely spring and he needed a different direction to go now. He dropped an immature heal for the couple and changed directions. If he remembered correctly, it should be mature by the time they needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> But I killed my Tumblr.


End file.
